


Blatant Lies

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bastion is........super bapy, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Innocence, Long Hair, Meditation, Omnics, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, looks at my hands, this is..... THE cutest thing Ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: The monk hummed. “I’m afraid I don’t share the sentiment,” he replies. “But if you wish, you could always buy a hairpiece.” Bastion considers for a moment, then shakes their head. It just wouldn’t be the same, they think. A metal hairpiece was a common thing that omnics bought, but Bastion was interested in the real thing.





	Blatant Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as platonic or romantic, whichever you like! I wrote it as platonic, but y'know, potato potahto.

Conversation with Bastion was sometimes difficult. The omnic did not have the ability to speak and could only make noises to indicate how they felt about things. But that sure didn’t stop them from expressing themselves in the slightest. In fact, Bastion was very vocal. Humans didn’t understand them, but other omnics did, and that was enough for them to be as talkative as they can be.

One fateful day, they wandered alongside the graceful monk, Zenyatta. While their own steps were heavy and loud on the floor, Zenyatta floated ever so silently above the ground. It almost made Bastion jealous, but they didn’t really mind in the end. They were heading outside to meditate while the sun sets, only to find someone had already taken their spot.

There sat one Hanzo Shimada, eyes closed as he breathed in the summer air. The omnics knew he was probably aware of their presence before they’d even come outside. They watched the man’s perfect posture and his rare and complete relaxation. Hanzo had always been a rather tense and paranoid man, so to see him meditate made him look quite peaceful.

But Bastion was only looking at one thing.  _ “Zu zo zee!” _ They squealed, almost as though they were excited. 

Zenyatta let out a soft laugh. “Yes, his hair has gotten quite long since he’d joined.”

Bastion’s shoulders sagged. “Mmmrrrr,” they whirred, “eeouee.” 

The monk hummed. “I’m afraid I don’t share the sentiment,” he replies. “But if you wish, you could always buy a hairpiece.” Bastion considers for a moment, then shakes their head. It just wouldn’t be the same, they think. A metal hairpiece was a common thing that omnics bought, but Bastion was interested in the  _ real  _ thing.

Before they knew it, they were walking towards the meditating Shimada ever so slowly. He heard Zenyatta call for him almost warningly but they continued their approach and the monk did nothing to stop them. Once they finally got there, they stood next to the man, and realized that anything they would say would not be understood.

Hanzo looked up at him, obviously thinking the same thing. “Yes?” He said nonetheless, his tone sharp and to the point. Bastion suddenly began fidgeting, standing cluelessly before the man. The omnic turned to Zenyatta and made a short, helpless noise, one which Zenyatta obviously had to laugh at. 

“They want you to know that they like your hair, Hanzo,” Zenyatta clarifies. Hanzo, clearly not expecting the compliment, blinks in surprise. His hand goes to the ponytail he has that’d indeed grown much longer than when he was first around. “My...hair?” He repeats, almost bewildered by this strange interaction on this strange day. 

Bastion makes an embarrassed noise and if they could, they would definitely be blushing. Hanzo turns to them with watchful eyes and the two omnics swear they could see a small twitch at the archer’s lips. “Thank you,” he says. Bastion emits a happy sound, glad that the conversation went well.

Then, Zenyatta made a mischievous humming noise that settled deep into Bastion’s core.

“I believe they also mentioned that they would like to attempt braiding it?” Zenyatta blatantly  _ lies _ , hands coming together ever so calmly. Bastion turns to him in shock, a panicked  _ “Zwee?!”  _ leaving them as they stared at the monk. They couldn’t believe they were betrayed by one of the only other omnics on base. 

Hanzo’s eyes had widened significantly. Bastion was waving his arms around wildly and shaking their box of a head, trying to reassure Hanzo that they wanted to do  _ no  _ such thing and that Zenyatta was absolutely full of shit. Hanzo was a private man and Bastion respected that. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

But then, much to the surprise of both omnics, the human shrugs. “I suppose it would be alright to indulge you,” he says calmly. “Take a seat behind me,” he adds, reaching upwards and untying his hair from its ponytail. It falls dramatically onto his shoulders and even goes beyond that and Bastion  _ immediately  _ reaches to touch it.

Zenyatta laughs as he floats away, rather elated that his plan had actually worked. He wonders how Genji would react.


End file.
